You're My
by pepiqyu
Summary: ChanKai special/boys love/YAOI/SooBaek/Chankai/DLDR/BDSM gagal/enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You're My**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, chanyeol, kai dll**

**Pairing : kyungsoo x (?), Chankai**

**Genre : AU, Romance**

**Warn : Yaoi! Boys Love! Little BDSM! Typo's!**

**No bash No flame**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

…

.

Kyungsoo menatap sebuah pintu hitam didepannya penuh minat. Sejak kecil, dari semua ruangan yang ada dikantor ayahnya, satu-satunya ruangan dibalik pintu hitam itulah yang belum pernah ia masuki. Kata ayah, ia hanya boleh masuk ke ruangan ini saat umurnya sudah 17 tahun, karna saat itulah ia sudah dinyatakan dewasa.

Kaki pendeknya mulai melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, mata bulatnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, di depannya terdapat sebuah jalan memanjang dengan ruangan berjeruji besi –yang mirip seperti penjara- berada disamping kanan dan kiri jalan tersebut.

"Kim ahjussi, bolehkah aku memiiki satu?" tanya kyungsoo pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya. Seorang yang dipanggil Kim ahjussi itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berujar "Tentu tuan muda, silahkan pilih yang paling anda sukai."

Mendengar jawaban itu, kyungsoo dengan semangat mulai berjalan kembali masuk lebih dalam ruangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Berapa umur yang nomer 4 itu?," tanya kyungsoo pelan, matanya tak lepas mengamati seseorang yang ada di dalam kurungan bernomer 4.

"Dia berumur 23 tahun tuan muda, baru datang seminggu yang lalu dan baru mendapatkan pelatihan dua kali, sepertinya ia belum bisa melayani anda." Jawab seorang laki-laki tua yang merupakan penjaga ruangan ini.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis, "Tak apa, aku mau dia. Bawa dia ke kamarku sekarang," ucap kyungsoo .tegas kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi seorang dari kegiatannya, matanya menatap orang yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke ruangan pribadinya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kata makian langsung tertelan kembali saat melihat orang yang masuk adalah adiknya sendiri, kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk langsung memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan sang kakak, bahkan disaat bekerja ia masih saja bermain dengan kucingnya. Kyungsoo mendekat dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang kucing milik kakaknya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari soo?" pertanyaan sang kakak mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo.

"Aku mau mengurus surat-surat kepemilikan hyung,"

Chanyeol –sang kakak- langsung mengangguk mengerti, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung duduk dibalik meja kerjanya membuat surat yang adik manisnya minta.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bermain sebentar dengan kucingmu?" ujar kyungsoo sambil menatap seorang laki-laki manis berkulit tan yang duduk didepannya tak jauh dari meja kerja chanyeol.

Jika kalian pikir kucing yang kyungsoo maksud adalah kucing sungguhan maka kalian salah besar. Kai, Seorang namja manis berumur 19 tahun itulah yang disebut sebagai kucing, peliharaan seorang park chanyeol yang diberi mana black cat, karna mirip seekor kucing. Saat ini kai sedang duduk dikursi. Badannya yang mulus terekspose karna badannya telanjang bulat, kepalanya menunduk merasa takut oleh tatapan adik masternya itu.

"Terserahmu soo," ucap chanyeol acuh, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, matanya terus mengamati kai, sepertinya chanyeol belum sempat melakukan apapun pada peliharaannya itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah collar yang terhubung dengan rantai diatas meja kerja chanyeol, kemudian memasangkannya pada leher kai. Rantainya ia tarik ke belakang dan mengikatnya disandaran kursi membuat kai tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

Kai menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar saat merasakan dua jari kyungsoo mulai masuk menembus lubang holenya. Mengaduk-aduk dan mempermainkan lubang duburnya.

"Kyaahh ahh~" teriakan nyaring yang diikuti desahan kai membuat kyungsoo menyeringai, sepertinya ia menemukan titik kenikmatan sang black cat. Dengan semangat, kyungsoo terus menumbuk titik postrat kai membuat junior kai sedikit demi sedikit mulai tegang.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya keluar dan langsung memasukan sebuah vibrator T untuk menggantikan jarinya didalam hole kai. Kai menggeliat tak nyaman, ia sungguh tak suka vibrator seperti ini, karna vibrator ini tak bisa masuk lebih dalam karna tertahan, membuat ujung vibrator itu tak bisa mengenai titik postratnya.

"eunghh aahh~" desahan sexy kai tak bisa ditahan saat vibrator yang tertanam diholenya mulai bergererak liar.

"akhh ~" desahnya makin tak terkendali saat kyungsoo meremas dan mengocok juniornya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Kyungsoo menyeringai saat melihat kai menikmati permainannya, tangannya yang bebas mengambil sebuah tali yang ada diatas meja kerja chanyeol. Kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan mengikat pangkal junior kai dengan tali yang baru saja ia ambil agar kai tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

""Enghh ahh tu-anhh ~" ucap kai sambil menatap kyungsoo sayu, memohon agar kyungsoo melepas ikatan dijuniornya. Meski tangannya bebas, ia tak punya hak untuk melepas mainan yang menempel ditubuhnya, karna tubuhnya sudah sejak lama menjadi milik masternya. Sementara kyungsoo yang ditatap malah mengacuhkan kai dan memilih mendekat kearah chanyeol yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ini tanda tangani dulu, setelah itu kau bisa pulang,"

Tanpa membuang waktu kyungsoo langsung menandatangi berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia langsung melangkah keluar ruangan itu, sudah tak sabar bertemu peliharaan barunya.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol saat melihat kai yang menggeliat diatas kursi yang ia duduki. Juniornya terlihat makin membesar dengan percum yang menetes dari ujung batangnya itu, sepertinya kai sebentar lagi akan menikmati orgasme kering.

"Tutup saja mulutnya soo,"

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, dia mengambil gagball dah memasang ke mulut kai, membuat suara erangan dan desahan kai tertahan gagball.

"Selamat bekerja kucing manis," ucap kyungsoo.

.

.

Seorang namja mengeliat pelan diatas kasur king size, merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia tengah berbaring diatas kasur dengan tangan terikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Lehernya terhiasi sebuah collar yang terdapat sebuah rantai dan terhubung di bedpost membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari atas kasur. Tubuh mulusnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang kebesaran membuatnya menggigil, dia tak suka dingin.

"Ughh~" namja itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya liar, berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya tapi sia-sia, bukan ikatannya yang terlepas justru tangannya yang lecet.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu menghentikan pergerakan sang namja, dengan was-was mata sipitnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Hai B!"

-END-(?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughh~" namja itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya liar, berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya, tapi sia-sia saja, bukan ikatannya yang terlepas justru tangannya yang lecet.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu menghentikan pergerakan sang namja. Dengan was-was mata sipitnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk. 

tittle : You're My

Cast : Kyungsoo, chanyeol, Kai, baekhyun. Dll

Pairing : Kyungsoo x Baekhyun, ChanKai.

Warn : Yaoi! Boys Love! Little BDSM! Typo's!

No bash

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Kamar kyungsoo tidak terlalu luas, meski kamar laki-laki tapi disemua bagian kamar terlihat tertata rapi. Dia memang suka dengan kerapian, tak heran ruangan yang sebenarnya sederhana jadi terlihat sangat nyaman.

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu mulai mendekat ke ranjang, matanya tidak lepas menatap seorang namja yang berbaring diranjangnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih dagu sang namja memaksa untuk saling menatap.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat datar.

"Byu, byun baekhyun,"

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun, mulai saat ini kau adalah budakku, budak Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah mastermu, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, mengerti?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menekan rahang baekhyun, menimbulkan erangan sakit dari bibir tipis itu.

"N.. ne master," tubuhnya baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari objek lain asal jangan mata masternya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari bakhyun, kyungsoo langsung melepas tali yang mengikat tangan baekhyun serta rantai yang ada di bedpost. "Ayo berdiri," ucap kyungsoo dingin sambil menarik rantai yang terhubung dengan collar baekhyun. Sang slave hanya menurut, ia langsung berdiri dan mengikuti masternya. Saat sampai dipojok ruangan, kyungsoo menampar butt baekhyun dan menyuruhnya berlutut. Sebuah camera kini berada didepan baekhyun, menyorot seluruh tubuh telanjang baekhyun. 'Oh Shit!' rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah slave, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dan bilang bahwa kau adalah budak dan peliharaan Do Kyungsoo." Ucap kyungsoo sambil berdiri dibelakang camera.

"Sa, saya Byun Baekhyun, umur 23 tahun. Saya adalah budak dan peliharaan master Do kyungsoo," ucap baekhyun lumayan lancar. Dia memang sudah dilatih untuk memperkenalkan dirinya saat pertama dilatih sebagai calon slave. Oh lihatlah, penis baekhyun mulai tegang, sepertinya ia terangsang degan keadaannya saat ini. Meski baru 2 kali menjalani latihan, sepertinya jiwa submissive-nya mulai muncul, membuat kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Sementara baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, apa yang harus kau katakan?"

"Terimakasih master, saya sangat menyukainya," ucap baekhyun sambil membungkukan tubuhnya yang sedang berlulut. Kyungsoo tertawa keras, benar-benar senang melihat kelakuan slave barunya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang merangkaklah ke ranjang dan posisikan dirimu menungging." Perintak kyungsoo setelah bisa meredakan tawanya. Kyungsoo sendiri kini merapikan cameranya dan menyimpan rekaman pengakuan baekhyun. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mendekat kearah baekhyun yang menungging diatas kasurnya. Tangannya mulai memainkan tubuh baekhyun, mulai dari mengelus puting, perut, penis dan terakhir hole virgin milik sang slave.

Setelah mengecek semua, kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya didepan baekhyun. Dia melepas celana dan CDnya, kini terlihatlah penis besar yang sudah bangun didepan wajah baekhyun. "Hisap!" perintah kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung menurut, kepalanya meraih penis masternya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai mengulum penis yang sudah mulai tegang itu. Semakin lama, kuluman baekhyun berganti menjadi hisapan dan gigitan, membuat kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat.

"Akhh fastrehh~" tangan kyungsoo menjambak rambut baekhyun, menariknya maju mundur. Baekhyun semakin cepat menghisap penis dimulutnya itu saat mulai banyak percum yang keluar.

"Akhh sshhh~" desah kyungsoo keenakan. Sepertinya baekhyun sudah benar-benar terlatih untuk memblowjob.

Sekitar 5 menit, kyungsoo langsung menarik penisnya. Dia langsung meposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang baekhyun mengarahkan penis tegang ke hole sempit didepannya. Kedua tangannya menahan pinggang baekhyun agar tidak bergerak.

"ARGHH" teriak baekhyun kesakitan, karna kyungsoo langsung memasukan penis tegang itu ke hole sempitnya. Perlakuan kasar kyungsoo malah membuat penis baekhyun makin tegang, bahkan kini penis kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan percum. Kyungsoo langsung menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk, menyodok dan mengoyak lubang nikmat itu.

"Akhh nghhh~" suara mereka berdua menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar.

"Arghh~ therehh~" teriak baekhyun penuh nikmat, sepertinya kyungsoo menemukan titik postrat baekhyun. Dan tanpa disuruh, ia langsung menyodokan penisnya tepat ketitik postrat slavenya. Persetubuhan itu terus berlanjut menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari keduanya.

"Mashh terhh nghh outhhh" ucap baekhyun diselingi desahan nikmat, penisnya makin berkedut sakit menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Bersamahh akhhh~ "

Crot crot

Dalam sekali hentak, kyungsoo langsung menyemburkan spermanya didalam hole. Sementara baekhyun menyemprotkan cairannya ke kasur kyungsoo. Nafas mereka masih memburu, menikmati sisa-sisa kenkmatan yang baru saja mereka alami. Akibat kelelahan, Baekhyun langsung ambruk ke kasur membuat penis kyungsoo terlepas dari holenya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertidur setelah pertarungan panas tadi. Ia terbangun ketika matahari sudah lagi tidak telihat. Jendela dikamar itu menunjukan bulan yang sedang bersinar sangat terang. tidak lama kemudian, terlihat kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah pintu hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?" tanya kyungsoo sambil mendekat kearah baekhyun, ia melepas collar dan menyuruh baekhyun merangkak ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandi, baekhyun langsung dimandikan oleh masternya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah selang air, kemudian memasukan ujung selang itu ke hole baekhyun. Selang itu mengalirkan air ke dalam lubang baekhyun, membuat perutnya terasa kembung.

"Ughh~" baekhyun meringis pelan, air itu masih terus mengalir memasuki tubuhnya, membuat perutnya terasa kram. Saat kyungsoo menarik selangnya keluar, air langsung muncrat dari hole baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali melakukan itu saat sudah tidak ada air yang mengalir dari lubang ketat baekhyun.

"Ini namanya enema, digunakan untuk membersihkan lubangmu dari kotoran." Jelas kyungsoo sambil masih mengalirkan air. "Kau harus melakukan ini setiap pagi sehabis buan air besar, mengerti?". Baekhyun hanya menganggung, karna bibirnya ia gigir kerasa menahan erangan.

Setelah selesai, kyungsoo langsung mengajak baekhyun makan malam, sekarang dia tidak perlu merangkak, hanya saja ia kembali dipasangkan collar di lehernya. Kyungsoo juga mengaitkan least di collarnya. Sesampainya di ruang makan, baekhyun melihat dua orang yang sudah duduk. Diruang itu terdapat sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar, makanan sudah banyak tertata diatas meja. Terdapat 4 kursi disana, tapi kursinya berbeda, 2 kursi terlihat biasa saja, sementara 2 kursi lainnya lebih terlihat seperti kursi kuda-kudaan, selain itu terdapat tonjolon seperti penis diatasnya. Dbelakang sandaran terdapat beberapa tombol yang entah apa fungsinya.

Baekhyun digiring menuju kursi itu, ia diperuntah menduduki kursi aneh itu, tonjolan seperti penis yang ternyata merupakan dildo itu secara sempurna langsung masuk ke lubang anus baekhyun. Kini duduknya seperti sedang menduduki seekor kuda.

"Aahh~" desahnya pelan saat dildo itu menyentuk titik postratnya. Setelah baekhyun duduk kedua kakinya diborgol oleh kyungsoo, kemudian masternya itu memencet sebuah tombol dibelakang sandaran kursi membuat kursi itu pelan-pelan menjadi tinggi. Kini, kursi yang diduduki baekhyun hampir sejajar dengan meja makan membuat keadaannya saat ini seperti berdiri tapi duduk. Tangan baekhyun ditarik ke belakang, kemudian diborgol yang ada dikursi itu. Sehingga kini baekhyun tidak akan bisa pergi dari kursi itu sebelum kyungsoo yang mengijinkan.

Ruang makan itu kini diisi oleh 4 orang, 2 duduk dikursi biasa, sementara 2 duduk dkursi kuda. Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang diduduk ddepannya. Keadaannya sama persis dengannya, telanjang, hanya memakai collar dan terduduk dikursi kuda.

"B, yang didepanmu itu kai, kucing peliharaan kakakku, dan disampingnya itu kakakku, berikan salam," ucap kyungsoo yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"A, annyeonghaseyo, nama saya byun baekhyun, budak dari master do kyungsoo," ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sendikit membungkuk hormat. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menyeringai senang.

"Ah jadi kau peliharaan adekku? Aku park chanyeol, mulai saat ini panggil aku tuan," ucap chanyeol. "Dan dia kai, peliharaanku, ayo beri salam pada temanmu manis" lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut kai.

"Meong~" kai mengeong sambil sedikit membungkuk. 'ah kucing ya,' pikir baekhyun.

Mereka mulai makan malam, baekhyun bingung bagaimana caranya dia makan sementara tangannya diborgol kebelakang. Didepannya, kai makan langsung menggunakan mulut, sesekali chanyeol akan menaruh lauk dipiring kai. Desebelah kai juga terdapat mangkok berisi minuman. Melihat itu, baekhyun langsung mengikutinya.

"Wah, slavemu cepat belajar ya kyung" ucap chanyeol disela-sela makan mereka. Dan berakhirlah dengan obrolan seru antara kedua master tersebut. sementara baekhyun dan kai serius memakan jatah malam mereka. Karna jujur saja mereka sudah sangat lapar.

"Akhh~" baekhyun terdengar mendesah ditengah-tengah acara makan mereka ketika merasakan dildo yang menancap diholenya tiba-tiba bergetar maksimal., ia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Crot

Hanya dalam waktu 10 detik, ia langsung orgasme. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung geram. Tangannya menjambak rambut halus baekhyun. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar hah?" bentak kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang baru selesai menikmati orgasmenya langsung menatap kyungsoo takut, ia tidak bisa menunduk karna rambutnya masih ditarik kyungsoo, membuat matanya langsung beradu dengan mata tajam kyungsoo. Sementara dildo diholenya kembali diam. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, besok kau akan menerima hukumanmu!" bentak kyungsoo lagi sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut baekhyun dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, baekhyun diseret kyungsoo ke pekarangan rumah, sementara kai dan chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang. Disana terdapat sebuah ruangan jeruji seperti penjara. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kandang anjing. baekhyun dipaksa masuk ke kandang anjing tersebut, membuat ia harus meringkuk karna kandangnya terlalu sempit. Kakinya diborgol, kemudian least yang ada di collar baekhyun diikat ke jeruji kandang bagian atas. Kandangpun ditutup dan dikunci, kedua tangan baekhyun ditarik kedepan dan diborgol. Sekarang baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakan lagi badannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya kyungsoo heran, ia tidak sadar diikuti chanyeol saat menyere baekhyun tadi.

"Aku ingin melihat adikku mengurus peliharaannya yang nakal." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan mata kearah baekhyun. "Kyung, ambilkan dua borgol," perintah chanyeol sambil menarik tangan kai agar mendekat kearahnya.

Satu bergol yang rantainya memiliki panjang sekitar 20 cm dikaitkan ke kaki kai, sementara borgol yang rantainya lebih pendek digunakan untuk tangan kai. Setelah itu, chanyeol langsung mengangkat kai layaknya karung dan keluar dari ruangan jeruji itu diikuti kyungsoo. Tidak lupa, pintu penjara itu digembok.

Rasanya tersiksa harus berada disini, baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya besok. Karna terlalu lelah, akhirnya baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

.

-END-(?)

Ahayde~ ga nyangka responnya bakal kek gitu hahahaha

Walaupun banyak banget sidersnya -_-

Thanks yang udah review, fav dan follow /cipokin atu-atu/

Ini fic lanjut atau gak itu tergantung para pembaca, Ahaydee~~

Bye ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

tittle : You're My

Cast : Kyungsoo, chanyeol, Kai, baekhyun, minseok, Luhan, Dll

Pairing : Kyungsoo x Baekhyun, little bit ChanKai, LuMin.

Warn : Yaoi! Boys Love! Little BDSM! Typo's!

No bash

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara kandang yang membelenggunya dibuka, setelah semua borgol dilepas, baekhyun digiring oleh seorang wanita keluar dari kandang, sepertinya wanita itu adalah salah satu maid di rumah masternya. wanita yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu hanya memakai sebuah bra, CD dan sepatu hak tinggi yang semuanya berwarna hitam. Tapi ada yang membuat baekhyun heran, dibalik CD itu terdapat sebuah gundukan yang lumayan besar, ah masa bodoh.

"Aku minseok, salah satu maid sekaligus slave disini, aku disuruh tuan Kyungsoo untuk memberimu makan," ucap wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai minseok. Disebelah kakinya terdapat nampan berisi dua mangkuk, satu berupa nasi campur dan satunya lagi berisi air putih. "Cepatlah makan, tuan kyungsoo sedang memperhatikanmu saat ini," ucap minseok lagi sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun.

baekhyun langsung menyantap makan paginya, meski sedikit risih karna terus dipandangi oleh minseok. Setalah makanannya habis, baekhyun digiring oleh minseok ke sebuah kamar mandi, menjalani ritual paginya sebagai seorang slave yaitu dimandikan, setelah itu di enema untuk membersihkan holenya.

"Noona, apa kau juga slave master kyungsoo?" tanya kyungsoo saat minseok memandikannya. Baekhyun sedikit merasa senang karna diperlakukan baik dan lembut oleh seorang wanita cantik seperti minseok.

"Bukan, aku adalah slave master luhan." Jawab minseok, "Nah selesai, ayo kita ke kolam renang, master sudah menunggu disana,"

Saat sudah sampai disamping kolam renang, leher baekhyun dipasangi collar oleh minseok, kemudian penisnya dipasang chastity atau gembok penis yang berfungsi agar baekhyun tidak bisa eraksi. Baekhyun disuruh menungging dan meposisikan dirinya seperti merangkak, sebuah dildo berbentu ekor anjing dipasangkan ke holenya oleh minseok.

"Nah baek, kau tunggu disini ya sampai tubuhmu kering," ucap minseok, memang tadi setalah mandi, Badan baekhyun tidak dikeringkan.

Setelah memasang ballgag dimulut baekhyun, Minseok berjalan ke sebuah gazebo di dekat kolam, disana sudah ada kyungsoo chanyeol dan seseorang laki-laki asing yang baru pertama kali baekhyun lihat tengah duduk sambil mengobrol, sementara kai dengan keadaan yang sama seperti baekhyun tengah berada didepan kursi chanyeol, memberi blowjob pada masternya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kelelahan setelah acara hukuman yang di berikan masternya. kini butuhnya sudah kembali dibersihkan. Hanya terlihat beberapa luka bekas cambukan dan kissmark ditubuhnya. Sungguh, meski badan kyungsoo hampir seukuran dengannya, tapi kekuatan masternya itu benar-benar besar.

Kini baekhyun sedang duduk dipangkuan kyungsoo, tangannya diborgol dan mengalung dileher masternya. kepalanya dipaksa bersandar dibahu kyungsoo.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya kyungsoo sambil menciumi semua bagian wajah slavenya. Dia merasa sedikit kasian melihat slavenya terlihat begitu kelelahan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kyungsoo, hangat dari tubuh kyungsoo membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidurlah,"

'Tapi master –"

"Diamlah, dan turuti perintahku,"

Baekhyun memilih diam dan menurut, ia memejamkan matanya dan tidur dipangkuan sang master. Kai yang melihat perlakuan kyungsoo pada baekhyun sedikit merasa iri, mukanya terlihat sedih.

"Kau mau juga?" kai menatap chanyeol kaget, ia langsung menggeleng takut sang master marah.

"A- aniyo master, ma-af," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan peliharaannya itu hanya tersenyum. Dia langsung mengangkat kai dan memangkunya. Kai semakin takut saat melihat chanyeol memasang borgol di kedua tangannya. Tanpa diduga, chanyeol mengalungkan tangan kai dilehernya, kemudian memaksa kai menyandar dibahunya.

"Tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah."

"Terimakasih master," bisik kai, matanya berkaca-kaca merasa terharu karna perlakuan master chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun dan kai akhirnya sama-sama tertidur dipangkuan masternya masing-masing, sementara tak jauh dari sana, seorang lak-laki mengamati mereka sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

-END-(?)

.

Maaf klo ini sangat-sangat pendek, sebenernya rada takut ngelanjutin fic ini, karna jalan ceritanya akan sangat membosankan. Pengen bikin konflik, Cuma bingung mau kayak gimana konfliknya hehehe.

Menurut kalian ini dilanjut atau gak?

Atau ada saran lain?

Mending bdsm yang soft atau yang sadis sekalian?


	4. Special ChanKai

Waktu menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, waktu yang tidak wajar bagi seseorang untuk bekerja. Tapi berbeda dengan chanyeol, ia masih berkutat di depan laptopnya, serius mengamati dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan didepannya..

Hampir satu jam berlalu, akhirnya laptop didepannya ia tutup. Tangannya meraih remote, kemudian menyalakan TV besar yang berada diruang kerjanya. TV itu menampilkan dua buah kandang lumayan besar yang diisi oleh peliharannya dan peliharaan sang adik. Kandang yang di desain lumayan besar membuat mereka nyaman meski harus tidur di dalam sebuah kandang.

Ingatan chanyeol menerawang ke masa lalu, dimana ia pertama kali melihat kai –sang peliharaan-.

Tittle : You're My

Author : Pepiqyu

Cast : temukan sendiri

Warn : BL! Little BDSM! Typo's!

No Bash

Enjoy

.

.

_Flashback _

Menjadi anak seorang mafia membuat chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang suka memimpin dan mendominasi, ia tidak punya rasa kasihan. Sejak kecil, ia maupun kyungsoo memang didik untuk tidak mudah merasa kasihan pada orang lain, menurut ayah mereka itu menandakan kelemahan.

saat itu umurnya menginjak 17 tahun, yang artinya dia sudah diperbolehkan memiliki seorang slave. Karna chanyeol anak pertama, tentu saja sang ayah sering mengajak chanyeol pergi bertemu rekan bisnisnya, berharap chanyeol bisa meneruskan bisnis 'bersih' dan 'kotor' milik sang ayah. Sekarang salah satunya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di busan. Sedang ada pelelangan manusia besar-besaran disana, pesertanya bahkan dari seluruh dunia, ayah chanyeol salah satunya. perusahaan mereka adalah pemasok slave terbanyak pada pelelangan kali ini. Chanyeol yang memang tertarik dengan slave tentu sangat bersemangat dan ingin mengikuti acara itu, siapa tau dia bisa bertemu slave yang pas dengan seleranya. Meski ayahnya sendiri memiliki banyak slave yang terlatih, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang benar-benar ia sukai.

Sebelum acara berlangsung, chanyeol diajak oleh ayahnya bertemu rekan bisnis baru dari jepang. Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak begitu berminat, tapi ia juga tak mau membantah ayahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau chanyeol tetap ikut.

"Selamat malam tuan Park, Tuan haruko sudah ada didalam," sapa seorang wanita cantik yang berdirii didepan pintu, ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tuan park dan chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan yang chanyeol masuki terlihat biasa saja, seperti halnya ruang pertemuan bisnis biasa. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang membuat chanyeol tertarik.

"Selamat datang tuan Park, senang bertemu denganmu," ucap seorang lelaki tua berwajah khas jepang, mungkin dia si tuan haruko itu, pikir chanyeol.

"Ah terimakasih haruko, jangan terlalu formal begitu, perkenalkan ini anakku, park chanyeol,"

Chanyeol membungkuk kearah haruko, sebagai salam perkenalan. "Salam kenal tuan, saya park chanyeol,"

Setelah perkenalan dan sedikit basa-basi, pertemuan itu dilanjutkan dengan membahas bisnis antara tuan park dan tuan haruko. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Tetapi matanya terus menatap sesuatu yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Dipojok ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah kandang yang diisi oleh seorang laki-laki yang menurut chanyeoll sangat manis. Dikepalanya terdapat bando kuping kucing. Ia tengah meringkuk karna kandangnya memang kecil.

"Cho, bawa dia kemari,"

Chanyeol mendengar tuan haruko memerintahkan seorang bodyguardnya, seorang laki-laki cukup besar kemudian berjalan menuju kearah kandang dan mengeluarkan pria manis itu dan di angkat diatas meja tempat kami duduk. Mata chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari pria manis yang kini duduk diatas meja. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang dipakai sang pria manis itu kemudian dilepas oleh tuan haruko, sehingga membuatnya menjadi telanjang bulat.

Oh shit!

Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik pada pria manis ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak, ini adalah hadiah dariku sebagai rasa trimakasih atas kerjasama kita,"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapan tuan haruko, jadi pria ini akan menjadi hadiah untuk ayahnya? menarik.

"Sejujurnya aku sedang tidak membutuhkan slave, tapi aku akan menerima hadiahmu, jika chanyeol menginginkannya," ucap tuan park, ia tau chanyeol menginginkan pria diatas meja itu.

"Bagaimana chanyeol?"

"Apa dia masih virgin?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh pria manis itu.

"Tentu saja dia masih virgin, tapi dia sudah terlatih,"

Seringai chanyeol semakin lebar. Tangannya meraih dagu pria manis itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin tuan,"

"Panggil aku master,"

"Iya master,"

"Good, berapa usianya?"

"14 tahun,"

"Aku mau dia ayah,"

.

.

.

.

Jongin tau kini ia mendapat master baru, awalnya ia mengira akan dijual dalam pelelangan ini, ternyata masternya yang dulu hanya menjadikannya hadiah.

Saat ini jongin tengah berada di tempat pelelangan, tepatnya dibilik milik keluarga park. Dibilik itu hanya ada ia dan chanyeol –masternya-. karna menurut yang ia dengar, tuan park saat ini sedang mempersiapkan slavenya untuk dijual-belikan.

Sejujurnya jongin merasa gelisah saat ini, apalagi saat melihat beberapa slave yang sedang diperjualkan diatas panggung itu. Penisnya eraksi melihat perlakuan yang diterima slave-slave yang ada diatas panggung.

Ia akui, 3 tahun dilatih menjadi slave membuatnya menjadi masochist, merasa ingin didominasi dan di siksa. Tapi sekarang ia malah tidak memakai apapun, hanya jas hitam milik chanyeol. Karna sejak dijadikan hadiah, semua benda yang melekat ditubuh jongin dilepas oleh tuan haruko membuatnya merasa ada yang kosong.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan slave barunya tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tas yang tadi diberikan ayahnya.

"Jongin," panggil chanyeol, membuat jongin terlonjak kaget sambil menatap chanyeol. "Posisi," perintah chanyeol.

Jongin melepas jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan langsung beranjak, kemudian berlutut dihadapan chanyeol.

"Aku lihat kau tadi ditaruh dikandang, apa kau dilatih menjadi hewan peliharaan?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda yang ada ditas.

Jongin mengangguk, "Iya master, aku dilatih menjadi seekor kucing,"

"Jadi setiap hari kau dipakaikan ekor?", lagi-lagi jongin mengangguk.

"Menarik,"

Kaki chanyeol menendang pelan paha jongin, mengisyaratkan agar jongin membuka pahanya.

"Panggil aku master,"

"Master~" ucap jongin, kemudian ia meletakkan dagunya di pangkuan chanyeol, sebagai tanda ia benar-benar menjadi peliharaan yang baik. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia kemudian mengambil collar.

"Setelah kupasangkan ini, jangan pernah melanggar perintahku, atau kau akan mendapat hukuman."

":Miaww~" jawab jongin

"Pintar," ucap chanyeol, tangannya bergerak memakaikan collar dileher jongin dan menguncinya, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melepas collar itu selain chanyeol yang menghendaki.

"Posisi merangkak!"

Jongin dengan cepat menuruti perintah masternya itu, iya langsung berdiri dengan posisi merangkak. Dapat dia rasakan tangan chanyeol yang sedikit memijat lubang holenya.

"Nyaahh~" ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin seperti memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya. Ia tau apa itu, itu adalah dildo ekor.

Seperti belum puas, chanyeol kemudian memasangkan sebuah cock ring di penis jongin, membuat jongin sedikit mengerang. Setelah itu, sebuah bando telinga kucing hitam terpasang cantik diatas kepala jongin.

Jongin kembali berlutut didepan chanyeol saat melihat isyarat yang digerakkan chanyeol. Dagunya terangkat, matanya dipaksa memandang mata chanyeol.

"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah peliharaan park chanyeol, hanya aku yang berhak atas tubuh dan hatimu, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu termasuk dirimu, selain atas ijinku, kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk, suara chanyeol memenuhi otaknya, dan seperti racun jongin malah tegang mendengar setiap kata posesif yang chanyeol ucapkan.

"Mulai saat ini, namamu kai, kucing peliharaanku,"

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

Seperti halnya kyungsoo, chanyeol saat 17 tahunpun masih sangat temperament, dia sering menghukum kai dengan sadis. Dengan cambuk, lilin, bahkan pernah menggunakan tongkat besar untuk menghukum kai.

Chanyeol tau bahwa kai benar-benar senyerahkan seluruhnya padanya, termasuk hatinya. Hal itu membuat perlakuan chanyeol sedikit melembut. Meski tidak bisa dibilang lembut juga. Karna pada dasarnya chanyeol memiliki kink sadism, dan kai sendiri seorang masochist.

Mata chanyeol masih menatap lekat dua kandang yang terlihat di TV, tangannya meraih ponsel, menghubungi seseorang.

"Bawa dia ke ruang kerjaku," perintahnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban chanyeol langsung menutup telfonnya.

Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar mandi, ingin berganti pakaian khusus untuk bermain dengan kucingnya setelah ini.

Saat selesai berganti, chanyeol mendapati kai –sang peliharaan- sudah berada diposisi yang ia inginkan. Duduk diatas sebuah meja bundar, dengan tangan terborgol dibelakang menyatu dengan meja, dan kaki yang juga terborgol menyatu dengan meja dengan keadaan terpisah, membuat ia mengangkang.

"Kau tidak keberatan bekerja jam segini kan?" tanya chanyeol, "Aku tidak menggangu tidur nyenyakmu kan?"

Kai tidak menjawab karna ia tau itu sesungguhnya bukan pertanyaan, lagipula mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara karna tersumpal gag ball.

Tangan kekar chanyeol menarik ekor yang biasa kai gunakan, membuat kai melenguh tanpa suara. Chanyeol langsung melepas boxernya, sudah tidak sabar masuk ke dalam lubang surge bagi penisnya.

Kai menatap kaget penis masternya yang sudah benar-benar tegak, ia ingat kemarin sebelum ia dibawa ke ruangannya karna kelelahan, penis chanyeol memang sudah menyembul dibalik celananya. Kai tidak mengira masternya itu menahannya sampai saat ini.

"Kenapa kaget? Bukannya kau tau aku tidak akan pernah puas jika bukan kau yang melayani ku?" ucap chanyeol santai, seolah penis yang tegak itu tidak menyiksanya.

Kai mengangguk kaku, kakinya yang terikat ia lebarkan sebagai isyarat dia siap dimasuki chanyeol, membuat chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai posisimu sekarang hm?" tanya chanyeol sambil membelai pipi kai. Kai lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempersiapkanmu, karna sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar siap." Tangan chanyeol meraih penisnya sendiri, mengocok sebentar, setelah terlihat percum keluar, ia dengan cekatan menempatkan penisnya didepan lubang kai.

"Eummhhh" kai memejamkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang besar masuk ke lubangnya, meski telah terbiasa, tetap saja ada rasa sakit. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya dan menatap chanyeol yang tengah menutup matanya, menikmati pijatan di hole kai.

Tanpa peringatan, chanyeol langsung menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang milik kai, membuat kai mengerang sakit juga nikmat, sayang suaranya tertahan oleh gag ball.

"Ohh Shithhh, ini nikmathh nghh~" dengan tanpa menurunkan tempo gerakannya, tangan chanyeol melepas gagball di mulut kai. Setelah terlepas, dengan beringan ia mencium bibir kai, melumatnya dengan kasar.

Pergulatan mereka terus berlanjut, chanyeol yang mendominasi, dan kai yang pasrah di dominasi oleh masternya.

.

.

.

END

Maaf ga bisa bikin NC Dx

Ini special chankai, semoga suka.


End file.
